


Thanksgiving with the Arroyos

by BrightTerror



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gil is an amazing father, Jackie and Gil unofficially adopted Malcolm, Jessica tries her best, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, This is mostly fluff but there cannot be angst free stuff without Malcolm, Young Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: In the aftermath of the surgeon’s arrest, Malcolm spends his first thanksgiving after with Gil and Jackie.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Thanksgiving with the Arroyos

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the finale, hope you enjoy!  
> This was based on the amazing ideas of the Prodigal Son discord people.  
> This was not beta read so I am sorry for any mistakes.

Gil had just finished working for the day, there had been no active, important cases, making it an uneventful week. It was perfect for Gil because it made him able to leave early for once, just in time for thanksgiving. 

He was overjoyed he finally was going to be able to surprise Jackie by being home early. Being a cop made him have to postpone so many date nights and events when he was off catching some criminal or chasing on a lead. His wife was going to be thrilled. 

He arrived home and left his coat on the coat hanger, then made his way to the kitchen where he could smell the turkey cooking. 

“Gil, honey, is that you?” Jackie called out from the kitchen. 

“Hey, darling, it’s me.” He smiled at his wife and kissed her in the forehead before giving her a proper kiss. “Work let me come back early. Surprise.” 

Jackie smiled. “That’s wonderful, I thought I was going to have to go and fight your boss to let me take my husband home. You know I would win.” 

“Of course, you would, you are tougher than half the guys I work with.” Gil chuckled. “What can I help you with? Have you done the mashed potatoes yet? Or the mac and cheese? I could cook them.” 

“The mac and cheese is done, with extra cheese just how we like it, but you can go ahead and start with the smashed potatoes.” 

Gil did. He started peeling some potatoes and while they were boiling, he helped with the dishes and did the finishing touches to the cranberry sauce and gravy. He and Jackie would often cook when he was off the job. They both loved to cook, and it was an activity they could do together at least once a week without fail. 

While they cooked, they talked about their day and whatever came to mind, made jokes and at some point, Gil had been splashed with gravy on the nose when Jackie decided it would be funny. 

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, they were almost done and minutes away from starting their Thanksgiving dinner together. 

Gil was setting the table and Jackie was taking the turkey from the oven. “Have you heard anything about Malcolm lately?” Jackie asked her husband. 

The surgeon had been arrested about a year ago. Not long after Gil and Jackie had basically adopted Malcolm as their own. After the arrest, Gil made sure to keep an eye on the Whitly family, knowing how hard it would be for them; he saw how devastated Jessica was at the interrogation and knowing the ten year old boy had seen enough of his father’s crimes to call the police himself, he felt the need to make sure they were alright. 

Malcolm had taken a liking to the policeman. After the arrest, and his interrogation with Shannon, he became mute, didn’t speak for months. Yet Gil was with him since day one, he wouldn’t push him to talk like his mother did—Jessica was desperate to see her son get better, so it was understandable that she would often lose it and yell at him to say something on various occasions when she didn’t know what to do. He always made sure to tell Jessica he was a call away if they needed anything. 

Malcolm started visiting the Arroyo’s house about four months after his father’s arrest. The first time he visited them it wasn’t planned; Malcolm had sneaked in Gil’s car in one of his usual check-ups to the Whitly family before Gil got back to work, and ended up helping him on a stakeout once Gil had gotten over the almost heart attack he got when he found the kid hiding in the backseat. Gil took him to his own house after, with Jessica’s permission, to let him stay for the night since it had been a late stakeout and Gil preferred not to drive long distances when he was as tired as he was then. 

There, Malcolm met Jackie and immediately took a liking to her. She didn’t mention his lack of speaking and treated him with love and not pity—as most adults did. Malcolm showed up more constantly at their house after that. 

It went unspoken that Jackie and Gil were like his family. The feeling went both ways, so Jackie constantly asked about Malcolm and, after Malcolm started speaking again, he always asked about Jackie when he saw Gil. 

“I passed by their house yesterday and he seemed better except he isn’t. Every day he is talking more but Jessica says his nightmares are getting worse.” He frowned. “He should not be having to deal with all that, he should be able to enjoy his childhood.” He said half sad and half angry at Martin for causing that much pain to the kid. 

Jackie put her hands on his shoulders and she hugged him from behind. “He is a tough kid; he’s going to be alright. He has you after all.” 

Gil shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know how to help him, Jackie, I just want the best for him.” 

“You are doing your best and I can assure he would be worse than he is without you in his life. You care for him like a son.” She said sweetly. “I know that because so do I.” 

“You are so perfect, I love you.” Gil whispered and rested his head on Jackie’s shoulder. 

“Love you too, honey.” Jackie smiled. “We should start eating soon before all our hard work becomes cold, though.” She thought out loud. 

Gil nodded and started helping her being the food to the table. 

“You should invite Malcolm tomorrow; you have a day off and I’m sure he would love to spend it here. We could even save him some of the thanksgiving dinner… that kid is becoming thinner every time I see him.” Jackie said. 

Gil nodded, liking the idea. “I’ll call Jessica tomorrow morning. They are having a big Thanksgiving dinner today, apparently, so I don’t want to intrude.” 

Before anyone could say anything, else Gil’s phone rang. He answered. “Gil Arroyo, who is it?” 

“Gil, thank god you answered.” Jessica sounded panicked. 

“Jessica, what’s wrong?” Gil frowned and held the phone tighter. Jackie heard and stopped what she was doing to pay attention to the phone call. 

“It’s Malcolm, he left, and I can’t find him.” She cried. “We were getting ready for thanksgiving and he got overwhelmed… he said the lights, the food, everything was too much and it reminded him of _Martin_ . I sent him to his room, I thought he was going to calm down there before we could continue but when I went to check on him, he was gone…. I know this is his first thanksgiving after- after that man _ruined_ our lives but I cannot lose Malcolm too.” Jessica stammered. “Help me find my son, Gil.” 

Before she could even ask him to help, as soon as he heard Malcolm had disappeared, he was already in motion. As Jessica spoke, he had grabbed his keys and his coat. “Don’t you worry, I’m going to find him Jessica.” He hung up quickly so he could get going. 

“What’s wrong with Malcolm?” Jackie asked as soon as the call was over. 

“He ran away from home.” Gil said going towards the door, he remembered he was supposed to be enjoying dinner with his wife and sighed as he turned around to face Jackie. “I know we had dinner planned and ready I’m-”

Jackie shushed him. “Do not apologise.” She said sternly. “Go find our kid, he needs you.” 

Gil nodded and opened the door. He was confronted by a small child with blue eyes that were wide in fear and clothes that were not meant for the November cold. The kid had an arm extended to the door as if he were about to knock before he was interrupted. 

“Malcolm!?” Gil exclaimed, his panic had subsided when he saw the kid was alive and alright. 

“I- I’m sorry I-” Malcolm was stuttering due to a mix of shivering and nervousness. 

Gil wanted to say so many things, but he decided he had to get Malcolm out of the cold first. “There is no need to apologise, come on in kid, let’s get you warm.” 

Jackie heard Malcolm and ran to the door. She saw the kid standing there and she ran to hug him. Those thirty seconds from where she thought he was in trouble god knows where to seeing him safe in her house caused her a wave of emotions. “Malcolm, what a wonderful surprise to see you here.” She smiled at him. “What do you say we find you some blankets and you tell us what’s going on.” She said in the sweetest voice. 

Malcolm nodded shyly. 

Meanwhile Gil brought some blankets and made him some hot chocolate and once Malcolm was warm again, they started with the questions. 

“Hey, Mal, do you want to tell us how you got here by yourself?” Gil asked. He didn’t say it demanding but soft. 

Malcolm stared at the hot chocolate mug “Had to get away. I didn’t know where else to go…” he said quietly, he looked like he was way younger than he was. “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“You did well to come here.” Gil said, putting his hand behind Malcolm’s neck as he did when he wanted to comfort the kid. “You are _always_ welcomed here, no matter what day or time it is, okay?”

Malcolm stared at Gil, not expecting him to say that at all. “I- okay.” He nodded. “Thanks.” He added, barely audible. 

Jackie smiled at Malcolm with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. “Sweetie, would you like if we call your mom, and you stay here with us for the night? We can have dinner; watch a few movies and we can take you somewhere nice tomorrow. What do you say?”

Malcolm stared at her and slightly frowned. “You want to spend thanksgiving with me?” He said confused. 

“Of course we do!” Jackie responded. 

“Nothing would make us happier. Besides, we have plenty of food and desserts you would like.” Gil said. 

Malcolm stayed quiet for a bit, Gil and Jackie didn’t say anything and let Malcolm take his time to respond. He finally spoke. “I would like that.” He said quietly. “Thank you.” He gave a faint smile. 

“Wonderful! Let’s get you to the dinner table, I’ll put you a place, come on.” Jackie smiled as she guided Malcolm to the table while Gil called Jessica. 

“Hello? Gil?” Jessica answered. 

“Hey, Jessica. Malcolm is here with us now; he is safe and a bit cold. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Thank you, Gil, thank you.” She let out a breath she was holding and was relieved with the news. “I can pick him up in about thirty minutes, I’ll call Adolfo with the car and make sure to send you a gift for the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble, really. You know I care about him and I’ll make sure he is okay.” Gil said. “Actually, Jackie and I were wondering if Malcolm could spend tonight with us, we are about to serve dinner and we would love for him to join us. I can drive him back tomorrow.”

Jessica was quiet for a few moments. “I guess it would be better if he didn’t have to spend Thanksgiving here...too many memories... fine, he can stay, just make sure he eats please.” 

“Of course. I’ll take care of him, Jess.”

“Thank you, Gil.” She said softly before going back to her usual stern voice. “Bring him back by midday.” She hung up. 

Gil put the phone away and joined Jackie and Malcolm at the dinner table. The food was ready to be served and Jackie was telling Malcolm something that made him laugh, Gil looked at the sight in front of him and smiled warmly. His little family was perfect. 

Food was served and Jackie made Malcolm eat. He said he was full about one third through his plate, but Jackie promised him extra pie, so he made the effort to eat a little more. 

Halfway through dinner, Gil saw Malcolm was becoming quieter, so he asked him about his snakes. The kid’s eyes lit up and he happily told them about his latest pets and fun facts about them. 

Afterwards, as promised, Jackie put on a movie and the three of them watched it huddled on the sofa. Even though Malcolm was trying hard not to fall asleep because he didn’t want Gil and Jackie to bother with his nightmares, he fell asleep halfway through the first movie. 

Jackie and Gil watched two more movies, quietly talking over the film so they wouldn’t wake him up. Jackie spent most of the time petting Malcolm’s hair because it calmed him down when he was starting to dream of his nightmares. 

The three fell asleep on the couch, Gil had his back against the back of the couch, Jackie was leaning on his chest, half sitting, half laying down and Malcolm was sprawled over the couch with his head on Gil’s lap and Jackie’s arm around him. 

That night was the first one in a while he managed to sleep peacefully without any night terrors disrupting him.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day.  
> Find me on tumblr: Sherlock-freud


End file.
